Gundam Seed Destiny One last War
by InsidiousRage
Summary: Years after the war of C.E.73 Gundanium Alloy has accidentally been discovered. Tensions run high as ZAFT tries to expand it's empire. 4 new Gundams and 2 new pilots come into play. Rated M for future lemons. KxL,AxC,SxLM,VxT
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, it's plot or it's characters. I will, however, take credit for my own story (no matter how bad it may seem) seeing as I'm the one who came up with this stories plot and 2 new Gundams.

Cosmic Era 78... Two years after the war in CE 73, where conflicts between ZAFT and the Earth heat up again. ZAFT's, which now lead by Gilbert Durandal, new top pilot is the young Shin Asuka. Shin's eyes are full of sorrow as his family was killed in Orb during the war. Meanwhile, Athrun is torn between protecting Cagalli in Orb and doing something about the war. When the one who joined ZAFT, Shin, and the one who left ZAFT, Athrun. As the final conflict was coming to an end, Gilbert Durandal, Talia Gladys, and Ray Za Burrel's are all killed as Messiah explodes. Shinn and Luna-maria who are on a nearby asteroid with the badly damaged Destiny and Impulse GUNDAMs. Much later, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagailli, Shinn, and Luna-maria are all seen standing at the white tombstone (Shinn's family?) overlooking the sea, and then after exchanging words, part ways.

* * *

A few months later, Dr. James Halst, a Military scientist, made an accidental discovery of Gundanium alloy. After obtaining enough of the material to build four MS he personally destroyed the documents containing the information and whereabouts of the rare material.

James Halst stood behind a Plexiglas window watching the near completion of the new Disaster model when another man approached him. "Dr. Halst, the Blitz custom model has been completed." He said.

The doctor did not regard him as he replied. "Good. Disaster is in it's final stages of completion." James smiled. He knew the PLANTs were planning something, so he decided to cook up a little something for them just in case another war DID break out.

There was a few minutes of silence between the men before the other spoke again. "Who are going to pilot these MS? And how effective will they be against the other types of MS?"

"Blitz custom, is just a bit less powerful than the Strike Freedom. But the Disaster was created from Destiny and Freedom's schematics. Meaning that it is could be the most powerful unit ever created."

The other man nodded, knowing fully that the doctor could be right, Disaster, the most powerful GUNDAM in existence. A sudden idea came to the other man. "Sir. What are you going to do now that both models have been completed?"

James looked at him. "Well. I'm going to go home and spend time with my wife and son, while also coming up with ideas for the last two models." He explained. He already had plans for these models. Everyone know that war would soon erupt again and James fully intended to end it quickly, if possible. 'These next units will be more powerful than anyone has ever seen. With the combined power of the Gundanium and super high powered energy weapons, ending the war should not be a problem.'

Later that night while his wife and 5 year old son were asleep, James spent his time coming up with the next and last two models that the Gundanium would allow. On the piece of paper he had in front of him he had two very rough sketches and wrote a name beside each one: Wing-Zero Freedom and Salvation. Under the names he wrote their schematics; engine types, generator output, thruster and main thruster output and weapons. Then finally, after what seemed like sitting hunched over for hours, James decided to finally go to bed. On the way to his room he stopped by his son's room and peered in and watched him and thought.

'Von... I know how you idolize MS pilots, but will you still want to be one after you've finished the training and actually witness the carnage of war? Will you still fight for what is good and right?' James sighed. 'Only time cab tell.'

With that he continued on to his room, changed into his pajamas, crawled into bed and fell asleep minutes after.

* * *

**_So... What did you guys think of this part, I know it's only the prologue but I can assure you it will get much better than this. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks _**


	2. CH1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or it characters, but the plot of this story and the characters, along with the four new Gundams are MINE!!**

"Blah" - Talking.

'Blah' - Thinking to self.

"-Blah-" Communication link.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning...  
**(At the MS training school on Earth, ORB territory)

There was a loud crash as a Ginn fell to the ground briefly staying there until the pilot heard the comm. link come to life.

"-Von? C'mon, if you want to graduate from the academy then you're going to have to do better than that!-" His father said, piloting another Ginn for his son's training.

"-I know that! It's hard when you keep knocking me down though.-" Von shot back.

"-I'm sorry, but we both know I can't be soft on you, that's not what it will be like out there. You have to come at me like you're trying to kill me.-"

"-But what if something goes horribly wrong and you do end up dying?-"

"-Then so be it, as long as you're ready and able to fight out there. Please, just try it.-"

Von sighed. "-Alright...-"

James went at him hard. Thinking quickly, Von used his thrusters to get himself out of the way and off the ground.

"-That's more like it, now, come and get me!-" His father taunted, pulling out a beam saber.

Von also pulled out a beam saber and went at his father with a diagonal slash down. James threw up his shield in response and retaliated with a low, diagonal swing up, which Von blocked with his shield. They threw each other off and went at it again, and again, and again then took to the skies where the real fight began. James was good in aerial fights but Von was exceeding him at a tremendous rate.  
Von and James danced around each other in the sky, each blocking and delivering massive hits. Then with surprising speed, Von knocked James away. James quickly recovered and started flying away. Acting on instincts he pulled out the very low powered beam rifle he had and began firing. James' cockpit shook as he took a few unconcerning hits and pulled out his own beam rifle and flipped around in mid-flight and began firing back.  
Von used his thrusters to maneuver out of the way and get himself closer to his father. He fired to the sides and ahead of his fathers Ginn, forcing him to stop and sped in, taking up his beam saber and hacking down with all the force the Ginn allowed him to. In defense, James raised his shield arm in a futile attempt to block, only to have half the shield and the arm cut off.

The explosion rocked James' cockpit violently.

He knocked his son away and flew to the ground and landed. Radioing his son he said. "-Good work Von! You've passed your training test. You are now more than capable of piloting the Destruction, but are you willing to pilot it?-"

Von took his time thinking about his answer and the question from his father that would fallow. "-Yes." He replied. "-I accept.-"

James took a breath, not sure if he should ask the question that had formed in his head, but he did anyway. "-Are you absolutely sure? You do realize you're joining the army if you make this decision and it will NOT be light or easy going.-"

"-Dad... I'm sure.-" Von said cutting the power to his thrusters and landing facing his father.

Shortly after they had the Ginns stored away, Von had retired to his room at the training school, where his father found him lying on his bed half asleep.

"Hey there, my son." James said.

Von stirred. "Oh, hey dad. What's up?" Von asked groggily.

"I swung by and wanted to know if you'd like to see the Gundam you'll be piloting and the pilot of the Salvation." James offered.

It took Von a couple minutes to register what his father had proposed. "Yes, Definitely, and if we're going to do this, may I take and test it out for performance purposes?" He asked.

James smiled at his son. "Of course you can, it's your Gundam."

Von quickly changed back into his ORB uniform and followed his father out of his room, down several hallways and to the docking room where the Destruction and the Salvation were kept. They took an elevator to get to the walkways leading to the Gundams. Von noticed one other person on the walkways, but paid them no heed as his father turned in the opposite direction to the bigger of the two Gundams.

"This is ZGMF-X40A Destruction, your personal Gundam." James said and then pointed to the other one. "That is ZGMF-X30S Salvation, the personal Gundam of the other pilot." At the mention of the Gundam, the other person turned around. "Who happens to be standing in front of it." He said starting towards them.

Von noticed that it was a girl, around his age or just a bit younger and a few inches shorter, but to him, she was quite a sight. She was deliciously slim, had long, waist length, light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. The girl turned to regard them as they drew near. 'She's a pilot?' Von thought.

They went right up to her, James holding out his hand in greeting. "Taylor, it's nice to see you again."

Taylor took James' hand and shook it vigorously. "It's nice to see you too Dr. Halst." After she took her hand away she looked over to Von. She took a quick skim of the young man in front of her. After a few seconds Taylor looked away, a mild blush on her face, then she turned back to James. "Who's this you've got with you doctor?" She asked.

James looked to his son, the person she was asking about. "This is the pilot of the Destruction. His name is Von, he is my son." He told her.

Taylor held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Von." Her voice wavered slightly, which Von noticed and also noted that her blush had grown a bit more, as his probably had.

"Likewise." Von replied taking her small hand in his and shaking it.

There was a long moment of silence as the two still held each others hands and continued to look at each other, then James spoke.

"Well... This went a lot better than I expected." He said, breaking the ice.

The two teens looked suspiciously at him. "You mean you planned this?" They asked incredulously.

James raised his hands in defense. "Not so much planned, but I was hoping the two of you wouldn't get off on the wrong foot."

Von growled and advanced a step. "Are you saying you're trying to get us together?" He asked. 'Not that I'd mind!' He added mentally and berated himself for it.

Taylor looked at James wide eyed. "Are you really?" She asked. 'Not that I'd mind.' She told herself.

James took a step back and began to panic. "I didn't say that! I just don't want the two of you to hate each others guts. I'd much rather you get along with each other right away then hate each other forever."

Von narrowed his eyes, still suspicious of his fathers intentions. "Well, we both know what happens when you try to do things for me, besides, you've already done enough for me, father." He said.

Taylor looked from father to son. 'I get the feeling these to are close, like papa and I.' She smiled at the thought then looked at her watch and noted she had to get home. "Well. It was a pleasure meeting you Von. I can honestly say I look forward to our adventures." She said Shaking his hand again and giving him a quick wink and started off.

"Well... That went really well. I think she likes you." James said enthusiastically clapping his hands together.

Von narrowed his eyes again and growled dangerously. "FATHER!!" He roared and started chasing his father around.

* * *

Three mobile suits waited in the hangar waiting to be dropped over the unsuspecting Orb territory, their target was the training academy. The leader of the group contacted the other two.

"-We're ready to initiate the surprise attack. Remember, keep the casualties to a minimum." He told them.

"-Right!-" Was all they said. Then they were released from the hangar of the plane that was transporting them and fell silently to the ground far, far below them.

Von and James fell to the floor as an explosion rocked the entire facility to its foundations. An alarm started going off and the P.A. system came on. "We are under attack, repeat. We are under attack. All authorized personnel please evacuate the building."

* * *

James quickly turned to his son. "Well, looks like you'll get to fully test out your Gundam now. But I have to go son, we can't afford any important lives, meaning mine and yours even though you're one of the people going out to fight, but please, come back to me."

Von nodded. "Will do, and be careful, dad." He said as he prepared to enter his Gundam.

Once inside he fired up the engine waited for the computers to load and watched as a handful of Ginns exited the hangar. After everything was ready he began to follow them out, but the building was shook by another explosion. Support beams and pillars fell from the ceiling, directly over a group of fleeing engineers and scientists. Reacting quickly, Von made the Destruction's arm shoot out, using it's hand to shield the humans from certain death.

"-Hurry up and get out of here.-" Von said and they quickly obliged.

Von looked to the hangar exit which was blocked by heavy iron beam poles.

"I'll never get out fast enough if I try to move all of them, so... I'll have to blast my way out." He told himself.

Raising his super powered beam rifle, he shot a hole in the ceiling and used his thrusters to fly out.

When he got out, he saw that four of the Ginns were already down and the other three were being sorely pressed by three other mobile suits Von didn't recognize but looked like Gundams.

Suddenly Von was contacted. "-Surrender or face the wrath of ZAFT-" A male voice said over the com-link.

Von radioed him back. "-Who are you and what do you want?-"

"-We are soldiers of ZAFT, we're here on orders to exterminate any resisting forces, or in other words, people like you.-" He explained.

"-I'm afraid I can't let you do that.-" Von said and took off at them at blinding speed pulling out his beam saber and going on the defensive just in case they were good enough to out maneuver him.

Von's radar picked up the other unit coming in behind him. He whipped out his other beam saber and blocked the attack coming from behind. He did a spin, using his thrusters to give him more power as he threw the one in front away and quickly turned to face the other one and disarmed it. He turned around just as the other mobile suit came in with a deadly slash across the torso Von tried to block but ended up taking the hit. Von closed his eyes, thinking he was dead, but when he opened his eyes he found that his Gundam's armor was more than holding up. The only indication that he'd been hit was a scorch mark where the beam saber had connected.

"-W-What . . .?-"

"-Your worst nightmare.-" Von said stabbing through the cockpit and watched as the unit exploded. He turned around to see that the other unit fleeing. He pulled out his high powered beam rifle took aim and fired three beams, piercing the head, cockpit, and lower body causing all three parts to explode.

Von looked around for the third mobile suit, but it was nowhere to be found in his plain sight of vision. Beeping coming from his radar told him where to look and he did, but only to see that the third was escaping. Von quickly went after him, but wasn't exactly gaining any ground considering the pilot was in a full retreat.

'Damn!' He cursed, knowing well that he couldn't catch up to it even if he tried. 'To hell with it, I'll try anyway!' He thought viciously and rocketed off after the retreating enemy. He noticed he was in fact gaining ground. He looked to his booster slider also noticing that there was a cap just above where his thumb rested. He flicked it open and saw a blue button and immediately pressed it. He felt his Gundam give a violent jerk and blasted off even faster towards his intended target.

Not wanting to take any chances with a missed shot he took out his other gun, the bigger looking one, the Buster rifle his father had called it. He felt uneasy as his forefinger lingered over the fire button, but he pressed it anyway.

His Gundam gave another violent jerk as he was almost stopped completely -he figured it came with inexperience- he stared on in awe at the sheer power of his energy weapon. A huge beam had been fired out of it and directly at the fleeting mobile suit and when it hit, it was disintegrated instantly. Again he looked at the weapon in his Gundam's hands, he was thankful that he was the one using it and not anyone else now that he knew what kind of destructive power it held.

Von took his time getting back to the training academy so that he could learn almost everything he could about his new Gundam. His father had told him it was top-of-the-line, but Von hadn't taken him seriously and now wished that he did and quickly found that he had a new found respect for war veterans.

When he finally returned to the hanger he found his father and several other important people waiting for him. After his Gundam was settled he unfastened the safety belt and jumped out, after the cockpit had opened, onto the walkway to greet them, Taylor was among them. At first he was a bit jealous that she didn't have to go out and help but realizing that he quickly and easily dispatched the mobile suits, he didn't see the need to have her out there with him.

"Are you alright?" His father asked when Von stood in front of him.

"Fine, I'm fine. I just wish I'd taken you seriously when we first discussed my Gundam." Von replied.

His father chuckled at this. "I take it went well then. Those mobile suit pilots that stupidly attacked the academy while your Gundam was docked here are either gone or destroyed."

"They have been eliminated." Von confirmed.

His father nodded. "So who was it that attacked us? Or do you know?"

"It was ZAFT." Von answered.

Again James nodded his head. If ZAFT sent mobile suits to annihilate the academy and all those within the facility then they were preparing for war against Orb, and that was bad.

* * *

**_A/N:So this chapter is FINALLY done! Sorry it took so long, I spent most of my time writing it in my Comm. Tech class 'cause I can't really get on a computer much. But R&R and tell me what you think. And for the record, I have trouble coming up with names, so if anyone out there reading this, if you may send me a list of all, well not all, but some cool names or something of the sort, will you send them to me? Since Durandal is dead, ZAFT needs a new chairman and I can't think of any names 'cause I'm retarded that way. Thanks!_**


	3. CH2: Declaration!

**Prologue to Chapter 1:  
**

**His father chuckled at this. "I take it went well then. Those mobile suit pilots that stupidly attacked the academy while your Gundam was docked here are either gone or destroyed."**

**"They have been eliminated." Von confirmed.**

**His father nodded. "So who was it that attacked us? Or do you know?"**

**"It was ZAFT." Von answered.**

**Again James nodded his head. If ZAFT sent mobile suits to annihilate the academy and all those within the facility then they were preparing for war against Orb, and that was bad.**

**Summary:** **James, Von's Father, is the one who Von is fighting for his military training exam. When the exam is over, Von meets a girl named Taylor, whom he is instantly taken with and is the pilot of the newly constructed ZGMF-X30S Salvation. The two hit off to a good start. But then the base comes under attack by a small fleet of ZAFT Ginns, who are them quickly disposed of by Von, piloting his own recently built Gundam, the ZGMF-X40A Destruction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Declaration!!**

A month had passed since the academy was attacked and Von passed his training exam, making him an official member of the ORB military. Since then, Von had seen, or heard little of Taylor since then. He had seen her walking the halls of the military base they were sent to, but she was far too busy to be talking with him.

Von was walking alone through the empty corridors of the base, because he hadn't been assigned any missions, when he litterally bumped into someone, while walking around a corner.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry. I didn't see you coming, and-" He was saying but a female voice cut him off.  
"Hey, Von! It's good to see you!" Taylor said.

"Taylor! Hey!" Von said, a large smile making it's way across his face. "Sorry for bumping into you like that."

"No, it's ok, I should've been watching where I was going," she said also smiling. "Actually, I was just coming to find you."  
"You were?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said, but then paused for a moment. "I was wondering if, uhh ... you'd like to have ... lunch with me?" She asked looking shyly at her feet.  
"Of course," he replied. "Sounds great to me!"


End file.
